


Demonstrate Don't Discriminate

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: His invariably enamored of acquiring jewelry for Typically, lingering on the mantelpieces and receptacles in his array just anticipating to be utilized. Presently, they implied ostensibly consolidating murk from him scantily snatching them out of their confinement on rare events or when he simply felt like it. But with promising contemplation.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Demonstrate Don't Discriminate

A relaxing intermission, absent from anything and everything besties his two beloveds, the ones who remained shockingly dependable to him; despite Magoroku’s objections and constant complaints about insignificant matters that would cross his mind. Abstracted from the suggestions, the pressed invariably pursuing him. Something that he comprehended would replicate frequently. He obtained an influential personality and implying a consequential celebrity unquestionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch.

Individually attained three personalities. His vacancy was void of any certified racket, remaining moderately an incommunicative dwelling in the chambers. Such an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling.

The variety of breathing that was considered a sort of rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would continually perform on repeat if he that was humanly possible; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As generous as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Magoroku was halting apprehensively in the presence of the prominent Kyouya Gaen, his extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible leafy trousers. A familiarized female with snowdrift comparable filament stayed upright straight nearing Kyouya’s locality.

He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated today, suffocated by his individual humiliation. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest caution enlightened now was enduring someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. 

* * *

Trudging the female to attain with him, abandoning the location of the familiarized facility that was typically referred to as Aibo Academy to all. Evidently, he was advancing to lament arranging the aforementioned. Advising him to go following Aibo as his Student Council instincts were leisurely thrusting in, the edgewise stirring arose once more. He was previously juggling his subjects for his Student Council services and staying positive enough that both of them abstain from courses that weren't going to be an immense bargain. They were preferably book smart and did rather well with their classes that it would be no problem for them to catch up. 

Freely standing up for every answer given in class, watching his classmates stare at him with honor and amazement, looks he would repeatedly crave to hold. Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him. He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace as he was leaving school to travel, unquestionably missing a lot of class time doing so.

His solicitudes grasped frequently confining him, satisfying that urge. Transpired awry to speculate that way. He wouldn't sting, lurking that despicable when it originated to discipline was never his variety of implicit configuration. He would advance fibbing if he didn’t grant his inclination was additionally comparable to a miniature recording. 

Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his inclination, as satisfying as he emphatically begrudged the unordered taciturnity from his fellow partners and friends stayed imminent, essentially the vexatious as they signified oftentimes the tranquil owned the duodena to heed about them. This was a distinguished routine for him to relax in insignificant reticence, analyzing the imprints of his cards. meticulously, strengthening his decks and proffered strategies galore suited for his intentions. Spending his time dwelling in his fancy room adjacent confidential recognition to the envelope to the competitions at instruction.

With her lack of speeches and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. 

Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these crimson highlights and white coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation.

Without extra sound fleeing his lips, Magoroku also plucked up his speed towards the main and really only doorway in his office. While signifying attentiveness not to jostle himself on the payment. Apprehending how critical it’ll sting and the misery he could endorse from the knockout. Refusing to mentally calculate the number of times he actually slipped and sprawled on the floor back at the large mansion he’d gain. He was quite fairly clumsy, he supposed but he wasn’t going to easily admit that. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

**_Click._ **

The impromptu vibration of the entry clicking, lurching skimming admissible before the racket of heels invading inside, smacking the footing steered him fanned of his solicitudes, creating a tumultuous rasping dissonance as an unrestricted figure was seeing the contents inside of it. Halting his actions, suspending in his tracks. His body refuses to move from his spot, simply being mere inches away from the door himself. As a sensation of standing paralyzed from despondency conveyed his superiority alienation.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances.

He always admired the female from afar, contemplating her in astonishment. At first, he remained skeptical regarding her presence, operating with someone else, uniquely a woman. He remained appalled to understand the before-mentioned messages, in the beginning, that obtained him appeared agitated about her trade-in potential. 

"Master Kyouya called, he said he is visiting Aibo today to check up."

Sophia's austere littered the vacancy, saturating the hollows of taciturnity that were residing in the air. Her voice was still stern and filled with order, lingering towards the tan-haired with ease. As always, nothing new with her. The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand.

But inside of herself, she was having a mental battle with these feelings towards both males. She rejected this, all of this, her heart always pulsating profoundly within her chest. Divulging her ruthless composer with dexterity. 

Why does she feel this fashion about Magoroku, someone who irritates her to her very essence? But yet, here she was nevertheless operating with him the concept of serving him appeared right, too right. Even being here now felt like she was satisfied to be here as if it implied more than just a mission. She’s willing to put up with his attitude and wines. Almost too accustomed to it. 

Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did.

Making the correct choice of swiftly, swinging approximately, to overlook the linings of the prevailing location. Hoping that the female would leave him be and just go away. Despite his constant complaints and heavy legs being sore from running this long he just wanted to go home and not be dealing with this.

If he could he would roll his eyes at that. Of course, it was always their master. She probably had his appearance imprint in her mind by now. What made her so appealing to him. Surely, that was his fame. His good looking nature, his smirk… his perfect combination, completion. 

Even the mere mention of his signature directed his sensitivity to ricochet a division, comprehending how much demand this day was going to increase and that insistence only improving for the more critical as the generations manipulated with security, “Oh? Yes, of course! In that case, we should begin our procedures then!”

  
  
  
  


They never possessed the various marvelous derivation, Sophia had wronged him from the inauguration, only attending about her responsibilities and her master, Kyouya. To her, Kyouya stood everything while Magoroku lasted merely as insignificant filth to her. She couldn't consider petty about those encompassing her unless they provide the argumentation to be similar to that. She fretted more about Master than anything extra on residence inside her consciousness.

Her route was to serve others? Was this her profession? Of course, operating alongside Kyouya, her Master held signified annihilation but an individual miracle, following his every sway without any issues or remonstrance. Heeding to his every erudition. Particularly preparing as he explained. Till Magoroku, she had been adapted to serve him every request—Monitoring the vexatious tan-haired— to his every utterance. Even occasionally responding to his questions when she felt it. Or neglect him when she doesn't desire to communicate with him. Really, it went both ways.

  
  
  


“Just as I thought, you’re just like a miniature teddy bear.”

Almost as expected of her, her devoid expression alternative to uncertainty and even trepidation. Making her heart deliberately skip a division. 

The student council president let out a soft hum from under his breath, taking in her warmth as best as he could.

Her master valued her!? Her heart kept racing, why did she feel this way?

Magoroku Shido. A name that he was pretentious to brandish. One crammed with no contrition in his expectations. Sovereignty and conviction always blazing from his perimeter. He owned steadily secured those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. 

Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. 

His expression packed with alarm, wincing from his abrupt hysteria at this stunning inscrutability, fumbling with his arms as his eyelids negligibly twitch, his blows frowning in dread,

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy.

But was he genuinely meriting of someone as prominent as Kyouya Gaen? Yes, presumably. He would console himself with such. But what may Kyouya have conveyed to him in the original position? Why him? Was it really a requirement to have Magoroku Shido joined this? No, Kyouya had Sophia and Sophia cared more about Kyouya, not him. He shouldn’t join, it was faulty of him to prepare. 

  
  
  


Both males clung to her frame, immersing in the remarkable temperature she was convincing her two males. Magoroku rested his head on her chest, letting her fingers run along with his hair, brushing the strains with mere ease. 

* * *

Magoroku is probably like jelly and confused Magoroku: SOPHIA!? IF YOU'RE GONNA HOLD KYOUYA'S HAND THAN PLEASE HOLD MY HAND, TOO!

* * *

The vacancy was void of any credentialed turmoil, prevailing moderately in an uncommunicative dwelling in the chambers. An objectionably mysterious prime. He resented such, despite a portion of him didn't dispute the imperceptible apartment. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that they remained adequate to reminisce and speculate regarding.

He positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriend's criticisms. Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

He couldn’t maintain that kindling. Being accommodated to them for most of his time standing in Disaster and operating with Yamigedo he got used to their personalities. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't attached to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the ostensibly unornamented capacity being contingently unruffled.

It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Individually obtained three personalities. A relaxing intermission, absent from anything and everything besties his two fiancés—the ones who remained shockingly dependable on him; despite Magoroku’s objections and unswerving grievances concerning insignificant matters that would intersect his inclination. Surprisingly a mixture of atmospheres streaming through the vault... Inclination, tactlessness, and implicit communications. Abstracted from the suggestions, the mangled invariably pursued him. The comprehension would replicate frequently.

His invariably enamored of acquiring jewelry for Typically, lingering on the mantelpieces and receptacles in his array just anticipating to be utilized. Presently, they implied ostensibly consolidating murk from him scantily snatching them out of their confinement on rare events or when he simply felt like it. But with promising contemplation. Gradually purchasing and receiving for his various varieties externally anyone exercising dispatch of that. With each confederate that he achieved particularly nourished his cravings. His subconscious scrounging for broader innumerable and more profound he harmonized with this fascination until he denoted sequentially gratified. Plausibly chaperoned way additionally significant about simplistic accessories. 

But outright disclosing his collection with someone else? The very idea of sharing his passion for collecting and wearing jewelry felt vastly foreign to him. This individual intention made him tremble confidential, not that he heeded but they were the solitary ones who were his darlings, his associates… the precious personalities he perpetually was mapped backward to achieving in the antiquity.

Momentarily was one of those abnormal heydays that he was voluntarily bestowing that with his two lovers…not subsequently Magoroku plunged something in their walk-in cabinet and the containers he constructed indisputably that deceived vigorously emanated springing from their localities on the carpeting outwardly with no counseling. Damn, Magoroku-chan’s ungainly quality. Davide converted vastly annoyed and homogeneously frightened by the misfortune that transpired, bellowing at the pair which essayed to draw that up and prompted the mayhem that wasn't beckoned for, un near solely.

Ordinarily, he affirmed his conscience for make-up and embellishments. For the exclusive persistence of his parents—primarily his father—reckoning out his enthusiasm for the before-mentioned information that would commence to him being beckoned ridicules or negligently gashed from commitment. Recognizing that his father had an antique fashioned spirit of how a male should function and that stood not cleansing up in foundation alike broad black eyeliner or obscure purplish eyeshadow. He was unusually appreciative that he was absent from them, from his defective blood. Somewhere more trustworthy and unrestricted. 

Approximately, just a few years ago, the picture was dwelling in his head, filling it with thoughts of the past. He was beginning to relax in the corresponding foundation as they did— eat breakfast, dinner, and lunch with the two in their unoccupied course (When Magoroku wasn’t achieving or Sophia was invariable beside and assisting Kyouya)—sharing and lending things to them. It was all so different for him when he pictured the idea in his head. He had to endure unprecedented scowling from them for staying lethargic with his habits and not accurately exerting responsibility of himself but still—it was more immeasurable subsisting with two people who care about a shit concerning you then alternatively living with scurrilous, heedless, and homophobic progenitors.

His partners remained professionally sanctioned by that, not judging him for his tendency or conjectured unconventional radiation. 

The perception of hostility encompassed inside of him when he’d discovered that they perceived it perpetually ought and continually insistence. And that will never substitute. Despite anything could be stirred to dissolve feathers and suppressed that sentiment remained permanently developing more bounteous. Painstakingly accurate. That denial he possessed was exceedingly extensive hereabouts and those stinging susceptibilities coursing within his seams. Yearning for this imagination to conclude incessantly but it never arranged even if anything this characteristic was solely advancing on, similar to what he would deduce was a fascinating description of the colossal competition, impersonating each level with trepidation.

Then somehow, the tan-haired slipping out the evidence that he'd also applied those representations of produces before. Then they both coax one another to tackle on his makeup and jewelry. Sophia wordlessly accompanied her two companions. That did bring his mind at some ease, mentally cooling himself.

Magoroku was halting apprehensively in the presence of the not unusually prominent Davide Yamazaki, legs rigidly dispersed on his position as he was tipping above. His extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible leafy trousers. A familiarized female with snowdrift comparable filament stayed upright straight nearing Magoroku’s locality. Dubiously, squeezing one of her palms on his thighs as his thumbs were twiddling her slender ghostly fingers. The white-haired executed neither before-mentioned remonstrance to opposite him, allowing him to achieve as he was satisfied with her instruction. 

The scheme of her scintillating sky-blue coded orbs that cracked professedly at the emptiness, moderately frequently. Whence she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

He’ll never appreciate that eloquence and that was a certified reality. Lips didn’t twitch and she did not resolve voice any of her solicitudes but apprehending sufficiently commendable what may be thinking in that little stoic head of hers. He could sense that sarcastic essence strapped inexplicably within the dough of emotions trickling beneath the cracks of her communication when she meant articulating before him. Davide always sideways glances to her, watching as she barely twitches or moves. It was creepy to him how she acted like this. His mind was fleeting with thoughts.

This wasn’t the preeminent occasion he’d consumed any variety of make-up, he would be fibbing if he didn’t disclose that the foundation impersonated an imperative function to his attraction. His frame would stand in the foreground of the massive reflector near the dresser, hogging the exhibition from the other two for at least an hour or two, directly gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Fabricating indisputable there was no strand distancing its position, he required no blemishes in his presentation. No notable flaws that someone could and would point out to him or anyone else. The urge to address himself resembles promising for others. He'd choose to be as presentable as he possibly could. Perceiving that he continued well-groomed. His short tan-colored fiber was skillfully but distinctly brushed and severed. 

The man had undoubtedly consumed most of his participation composing unavoidable that he appeared precise and satisfactory in the eyes of others. Utilizing the make-up he hid to cover up the nauseous lightning injuries he'd gain from his antecedent master. Over time he acquired experience at practicing make-up and coloring coverings. He'd admire to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars distinguished will be ruined. However, the tan-haired never had anyone else, not even his father, applying the necessary powder on his face before. 

A box supplied among his diminutive fraction of the acquisition, the ever-growing accumulation permeated with distinct varieties of ornaments, balancing discreetly corresponding to his knees. Retain a vigilant eye upon the receptacle, composing indisputable that it doesn’t crumple to the rug repetition. 

One of his fists inside of his small make-up bag, caressing the equipment living on the inside of it. Simply cleaving away at the inners of the bag, granting his fingers to encircling encompassing one of his vitality pallets.

“Alright, Magoroku-chan, pick a color~?” 

Easily breaking the eerie silence with the tip of his tongue, still staring closely at Magoroku. The tan-haired flinched at the sudden noise but wasn't scared by the sound.

“Um…” Tapping the tip of his finger on his pants ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable by the other two. Thinking of a moment, this caused the male in front of him to tighten his grip on the pallet to the point that his hands were merely pressing hard against the plastic, “Pink?"

His enthusiasm was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable installations of endeavoring to apprehend them. Conscientiously submerging in their excellence, scrutinizing their body types. Rational gathering information that was accommodated just for their appearances. 

They were singularly distinguishing although analogous in captivating designs. Davide couldn’t assist but theoretically steer explanation for each peculiar circumstance that was mingling his inclination—their imperfections, vulnerabilities, intensities, and the arrangement of information that could advance to additional sheets from his diminutive pocket-sized journal declining to sprawl to himself respecting the evidence that his record was supplied with epistles he scribbled and unlimited folios he accomplished to overflow with deemed blackmail bearing the two of them. His black coded eyes roaming up and down each of their frames without them noticing. They were enticing and he was progressing to facilitate that by costuming them up as he’d satisfied. From an outsider’s viewpoint, any sane person would find that a bit creepy but Davide didn’t and he didn’t give a shit.

The end of his lips curling to a large grin, "I know you'd say that~!" With that being spoken he finally made sure he had a firm grip on his color pallet, pulling the case out of the bag, plopping the top open, "So, I have a full case with different shades."

The tan-haired separated his lips in amazement before his navy visions roamed down at the pallet, carefully inspecting each of the shades. Speculating that Davide expected him to pluck the tone he would prefer to borrow. 

"Does this mean you're letting me pick the shade I want?" 

Shaking his head in a soft yes in response to Magoroku, "Yeah, sure. Go right ahead."

"Hm," Magoroku lifted his free hand, letting his index finger point at the shade, "That one?" 

His index was pointing at a light shade of pink, bright but also relaxing to gaze at which made Davide expand the end of his lips like an idiot.

"Now, close your eyes and keep them that way. I'll let you know when you can open when I say, okay?" 

Gulping nervously the tan-haired simply nodded his head, agreeing with his boyfriend and doing as he was told without protest; closing his eyelids as his muscles tensed. Shifting closer towards the male, the brush in his other hand, tightly wrapped around his fingers, making sure he'd kept a firm grip on his brush. 

He would substitute uncomfortably in his seat if you could but the feeling of being paralyzed, his closeness prevented the male to move away or having enough room to shift away from Davide if that may be the case. Lightly, tapping the tips of his feet on the floor, creating a small creaking sound breath him. The other two didn't seem to mind nor care much about the noise that he's currently producing in the room.

The accidental brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, comprehending the irresolution of the male insignificant measurements perpetually from him. He seized her hand, clinging to his fingers with a sense of security, pressing harder on her, his fingers digging under her skin. Causing her to silently wince. Not believing that the tan-haired was materially more substantial then he’d always let on.

"You don't need to hold onto my hand so tightly, it's not like I'm going to leave." 

He felt an enormous force almost crashing down on him as a stern voice filled the room. The knife nearly drips off his fingers, flinching. He guessed it was habitual for her to do something coming from nowhere without a warning sign. Ascending that she was there and how he was clenching her hand as tightly as he unknowingly could wield. 

"Ah?" Magoroku nervously laughed, "R-right! I'm sorry, Sophia!" 

She didn't bother to respond to him, her expression void of any emotions but she felt his hand 

The tan-haired shifting on his seat, causing the other male to bite back his actions, nearly dropping his tool on the floor above them. Not long before he had promptly groaned furiously, negligibly forfeiting his composure, "Ugh, don't move, Magoroku-chan. You're going to mess it all up."

"Yikes…!" 

The tan-haired was perceiving an overabundance of humiliation for rendering that negligence. Then spectacles restrained darting traversed the apartment, stumbling and stammering, aspiring to attain the intelligence. The tan-haired's determination was twirling, submerged with troublesome ruminations. His subconscious was swirling, it kept rotating. His solicitudes disseminated. 

The brunette persisted incomparably exceedingly niggardly for his satisfaction. Maybe he was able to view his diminutive flushed wounds, his blemishes? Trepidation satisfied his essence with apprehension as his subconscious spiraled with unanswered worries. How would he even react if you saw them? Would Davide bring that up? As Davide descended hushed but was attending at him with those humble black perceptions, eyebrows teasingly exalted. His blonde blows signified perpetually accordingly describing and appointed with sentiments. However, there were no statements or objections that were obtained for the tan-haired, no endeavors to push his grip away. 

A sensation arose, hastening to his jowls, springing in the dimness, tinting with a crimson. Performing the utmost to possess behind the burning sensation coursing through him. Withdrawing to permit it to designate, delivering another mentality for Davide to tantalize him. His navy eyes involuntarily elongated composition. Feeling the male's body heat close to his, practically draping his body on his. Magoroku felt his chest flowing with emotions as his heart was pounding heavily inside.

"You better not get that stuff in my eyes, Davide!" 

"Or what?" 

He keened beneath his puff, "No affection a whole week, and that means no kisses, hugs, and anything else!"

"You can't do that to me!" 

"I can and I will!" 

Grumbling something under his breath that Magoroku was unable to hear, ultimately inherent to the tan-haired. But given his unforeseen fluctuation in attitude, the former Student Council President appropriated he was uttering some form of blasphemy or jab being hurled at him but thinking it was a better idea to ignore those grumbling as Davide was still applying the pink eye shadow on his lids. Feeling the brush as it was being lightly pressed down against his skin. His actions weren't at all forceful and it seems that Davide knew fully well what he was doing which made the tan-haired Feel more at ease. The said brushing was tickling his skin. 

He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated today, suffocated by his humiliation. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest caution enlightened now was enduring someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. 

His activities appear accordingly spotless, not a speck of indivisible particles had leaked out of the declared case as he was commanding an unvarying velocity. Magoroku’s eyelids stayed shut but he maintained inappreciably swaying from his situation. 

He had obtained a conspicuous neat consistently through his experienced manipulative nature and designating a consequential but questionably from his destructions as a human; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

The scheme of her scintillating sky-blue coded orbs that cracked professedly at the emptiness, moderately frequently. Whence she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

He could sense that sarcastic essence strapped inexplicably within the dough of emotions trickling beneath the cracks of her communication when she meant articulating before him. However, you always sideways glance towards the female, observing as she scarcely twitches or relocates. It was disturbing to him how she behaved like this. His remembrance was fleeting with solicitudes. But it’s not like you’ll function more genuine then she was. Lips didn’t twitch and she arranged, determined by her decision any of her solicitudes but apprehending sufficiently commendable what may be thinking in that little stoic head of hers. Being fully aware that she was perhaps hurling lunges at him from beneath that lacking appearance.

By now, both of his eyelids were fully covered in the pinkish tone. Placing the blush back in the rightful compartment before shifting backward, his body heat always moving. The case clicking close, the click filling up the room, "Done~! You can open up your eyes now." 

Magoroku bobbed, eyes unhurriedly fluttering open, exposing his navy coded orifices once more. 

"Oh! Sophia, dear, can you please get a mirror?" 

Sophia let out an annoyed sigh but made no protest against him, nodding her head, "Da." 

Belatedly, subletting terminated beneath his hand. Sensing her temperature neglecting him for an insignificant consequence as his hand became cold. Who knows the self-proclaimed goddess of ice denoted remarkably empathetic and regularly had a distinct varnished hand for hand-holding. The heelpieces of her gaits as her body hindered swaying. The amplification of her heels kissing the payment was suddenly ringing through his ears getting further away from him.

She shuffled away for a moment, particularly reappearing presently with a peduncle of the speculum residence in her hands, delivering the instrument above toward her tan-haired. The edge of his lips soaked to a melodious simper, "Thanks, Sophia!" As he elevated his guidance, clutching the stem of the hedge. Once the female felt he had a reliable grasp on the stem she permits to operate and he had drawn the matter closer towards his architecture.

"So, do you like it, Magoroku-chan!?"

Nodding his head proudly in agreement, "Of course!" His navy eyes landed on the mirror in front of him, "I look great as always! I knew the pink would match my brilliant completion!"

Magoroku kept flexing and being as egotistical as always and Sophia merely stood there being annoyed that she was wasting time.

_ 'Hm… maybe this wasn't all that bad. We can do this as a hobby… for example, we could try different colors and pallets and accessories." _

Licking his lips as his eyes narrow with pleasure and malicious intentions from his thoughts, "Hey, Ice Queen~!" He started to mockingly call for her, With a scanty admission, she swayed her peak and wordlessly her head turned to contemplate at him, "Thought I forgot about you, huh?" Her entire expression ceased up grimacing at him as wretched scrutiny overwriting her expression, comprehending adequately what he'd anticipated, "It's your turn~!" ****

* * *

##  **Demonstrate Don't Discriminate**

_His invariably enamored of acquiring jewelry for Typically, lingering on the mantelpieces and receptacles in his array just anticipating to be utilized. Presently, they implied ostensibly consolidating murk from him scantily snatching them out of their confinement on rare events or when he simply felt like it. But with promising contemplation._

###  **Work Text:**

The vacancy was void of any credentialed turmoil, prevailing moderately in an uncommunicative dwelling in the chambers. An objectionably mysterious prime. He resented such, despite a portion of him didn't dispute the imperceptible apartment. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that they remained adequate to reminisce and speculate regarding.

He positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriend's criticisms. Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

He couldn’t maintain that kindling. Being accommodated to them for most of his time standing in Disaster and operating with Yamigedo he got used to their personalities. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't attached to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the ostensibly unornamented capacity being contingently unruffled.

It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Individually obtained three personalities. A relaxing intermission, absent from anything and everything besties his two fiancés—the ones who remained shockingly dependable on him; despite Magoroku’s objections and unswerving grievances concerning insignificant matters that would intersect his inclination. Surprisingly a mixture of atmospheres streaming through the vault... Inclination, tactlessness, and implicit communications. Abstracted from the suggestions, the mangled invariably pursued him. The comprehension would replicate frequently.

His invariably enamored of acquiring jewelry for Typically, lingering on the mantelpieces and receptacles in his array just anticipating to be utilized. Presently, they implied ostensibly consolidating murk from him scantily snatching them out of their confinement on rare events or when he simply felt like it. But with promising contemplation. Gradually purchasing and receiving for his various varieties externally anyone exercising dispatch of that. With each confederate that he achieved particularly nourished his cravings. His subconscious scrounging for broader innumerable and more profound he harmonized with this fascination until he denoted sequentially gratified. Plausibly chaperoned way additionally significant about simplistic accessories. 

But outright disclosing his collection with someone else? The very idea of sharing his passion for collecting and wearing jewelry felt vastly foreign to him. This individual intention made him tremble confidential, not that he heeded but they were the solitary ones who were his darlings, his associates… the precious personalities he perpetually was mapped backward to achieving in the antiquity.

Momentarily was one of those abnormal heydays that he was voluntarily bestowing that with his two lovers…not subsequently Magoroku plunged something in their walk-in cabinet and the containers he constructed indisputably that deceived vigorously emanated springing from their localities on the carpeting outwardly with no counseling. Damn, Magoroku-chan’s ungainly quality. Davide converted vastly annoyed and homogeneously frightened by the misfortune that transpired, bellowing at the pair which essayed to draw that up and prompted the mayhem that wasn't beckoned for, un near solely.

Ordinarily, he affirmed his conscience for make-up and embellishments. For the exclusive persistence of his parents—primarily his father—reckoning out his enthusiasm for the before-mentioned information that would commence to him being beckoned ridicules or negligently gashed from commitment. Recognizing that his father had an antique fashioned spirit of how a male should function and that stood not cleansing up in foundation alike broad black eyeliner or obscure purplish eyeshadow. He was unusually appreciative that he was absent from them, from his defective blood. Somewhere more trustworthy and unrestricted. 

Approximately, just a few years ago, the picture was dwelling in his head, filling it with thoughts of the past. He was beginning to relax in the corresponding foundation as they did— eat breakfast, dinner, and lunch with the two in their unoccupied course (When Magoroku wasn’t achieving or Sophia was invariable beside and assisting Kyouya)—sharing and lending things to them. It was all so different for him when he pictured the idea in his head. He had to endure unprecedented scowling from them for staying lethargic with his habits and not accurately exerting responsibility of himself but still—it was more immeasurable subsisting with two people who care about a shit concerning you then alternatively living with scurrilous, heedless, and homophobic progenitors.

His partners remained professionally sanctioned by that, not judging him for his tendency or conjectured unconventional radiation. 

The perception of hostility encompassed inside of him when he’d discovered that they perceived it perpetually ought and continually insistence. And that will never substitute. Despite anything could be stirred to dissolve feathers and suppressed that sentiment remained permanently developing more bounteous. Painstakingly accurate. That denial he possessed was exceedingly extensive hereabouts and those stinging susceptibilities coursing within his seams. Yearning for this imagination to conclude incessantly but it never arranged even if anything this characteristic was solely advancing on, similar to what he would deduce was a fascinating description of the colossal competition, impersonating each level with trepidation.

Then somehow, the tan-haired slipping out the evidence that he'd also applied those representations of produces before. Then they both coax one another to tackle on his makeup and jewelry. Sophia wordlessly accompanied her two companions. That did bring his mind at some ease, mentally cooling himself.

Magoroku was halting apprehensively in the presence of the not unusually prominent Davide Yamazaki, legs rigidly dispersed on his position as he was tipping above. His extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible leafy trousers. A familiarized female with snowdrift comparable filament stayed upright straight nearing Magoroku’s locality. Dubiously, squeezing one of her palms on his thighs as his thumbs were twiddling her slender ghostly fingers. The white-haired executed neither before-mentioned remonstrance to opposite him, allowing him to achieve as he was satisfied with her instruction. 

The scheme of her scintillating sky-blue coded orbs that cracked professedly at the emptiness, moderately frequently. Whence she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

He’ll never appreciate that eloquence and that was a certified reality. Lips didn’t twitch and she did not resolve voice any of her solicitudes but apprehending sufficiently commendable what may be thinking in that little stoic head of hers. He could sense that sarcastic essence strapped inexplicably within the dough of emotions trickling beneath the cracks of her communication when she meant articulating before him. Davide always sideways glances to her, watching as she barely twitches or moves. It was creepy to him how she acted like this. His mind was fleeting with thoughts.

This wasn’t the preeminent occasion he’d consumed any variety of make-up, he would be fibbing if he didn’t disclose that the foundation impersonated an imperative function to his attraction. His frame would stand in the foreground of the massive reflector near the dresser, hogging the exhibition from the other two for at least an hour or two, directly gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Fabricating indisputable there was no strand distancing its position, he required no blemishes in his presentation. No notable flaws that someone could and would point out to him or anyone else. The urge to address himself resembles promising for others. He'd choose to be as presentable as he possibly could. Perceiving that he continued well-groomed. His short tan-colored fiber was skillfully but distinctly brushed and severed. 

The man had undoubtedly consumed most of his participation composing unavoidable that he appeared precise and satisfactory in the eyes of others. Utilizing the make-up he hid to cover up the nauseous lightning injuries he'd gain from his antecedent master. Over time he acquired experience at practicing make-up and coloring coverings. He'd admire to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars distinguished will be ruined. However, the tan-haired never had anyone else, not even his father, applying the necessary powder on his face before. 

A box supplied among his diminutive fraction of the acquisition, the ever-growing accumulation permeated with distinct varieties of ornaments, balancing discreetly corresponding to his knees. Retain a vigilant eye upon the receptacle, composing indisputable that it doesn’t crumple to the rug repetition. 

One of his fists inside of his small make-up bag, caressing the equipment living on the inside of it. Simply cleaving away at the inners of the bag, granting his fingers to encircling encompassing one of his vitality pallets.

“Alright, Magoroku-chan, pick a color~?” 

Easily breaking the eerie silence with the tip of his tongue, still staring closely at Magoroku. The tan-haired flinched at the sudden noise but wasn't scared by the sound.

“Um…” Tapping the tip of his finger on his pants ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable by the other two. Thinking of a moment, this caused the male in front of him to tighten his grip on the pallet to the point that his hands were merely pressing hard against the plastic, “Pink?"

His enthusiasm was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable installations of endeavoring to apprehend them. Conscientiously submerging in their excellence, scrutinizing their body types. Rational gathering information that was accommodated just for their appearances. 

They were singularly distinguishing although analogous in captivating designs. Davide couldn’t assist but theoretically steer explanation for each peculiar circumstance that was mingling his inclination—their imperfections, vulnerabilities, intensities, and the arrangement of information that could advance to additional sheets from his diminutive pocket-sized journal declining to sprawl to himself respecting the evidence that his record was supplied with epistles he scribbled and unlimited folios he accomplished to overflow with deemed blackmail bearing the two of them. His black coded eyes roaming up and down each of their frames without them noticing. They were enticing and he was progressing to facilitate that by costuming them up as he’d satisfied. From an outsider’s viewpoint, any sane person would find that a bit creepy but Davide didn’t and he didn’t give a shit.

The end of his lips curling to a large grin, "I know you'd say that~!" With that being spoken he finally made sure he had a firm grip on his color pallet, pulling the case out of the bag, plopping the top open, "So, I have a full case with different shades."

The tan-haired separated his lips in amazement before his navy visions roamed down at the pallet, carefully inspecting each of the shades. Speculating that Davide expected him to pluck the tone he would prefer to borrow. 

"Does this mean you're letting me pick the shade I want?" 

Shaking his head in a soft yes in response to Magoroku, "Yeah, sure. Go right ahead."

"Hm," Magoroku lifted his free hand, letting his index finger point at the shade, "That one?" 

His index was pointing at a light shade of pink, bright but also relaxing to gaze at which made Davide expand the end of his lips like an idiot.

"Now, close your eyes and keep them that way. I'll let you know when you can open when I say, okay?" 

Gulping nervously the tan-haired simply nodded his head, agreeing with his boyfriend and doing as he was told without protest; closing his eyelids as his muscles tensed. Shifting closer towards the male, the brush in his other hand, tightly wrapped around his fingers, making sure he'd kept a firm grip on his brush. 

He would substitute uncomfortably in his seat if you could but the feeling of being paralyzed, his closeness prevented the male to move away or having enough room to shift away from Davide if that may be the case. Lightly, tapping the tips of his feet on the floor, creating a small creaking sound breath him. The other two didn't seem to mind nor care much about the noise that he's currently producing in the room.

The accidental brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, comprehending the irresolution of the male insignificant measurements perpetually from him. He seized her hand, clinging to his fingers with a sense of security, pressing harder on her, his fingers digging under her skin. Causing her to silently wince. Not believing that the tan-haired was materially more substantial then he’d always let on.

"You don't need to hold onto my hand so tightly, it's not like I'm going to leave." 

He felt an enormous force almost crashing down on him as a stern voice filled the room. The knife nearly drips off his fingers, flinching. He guessed it was habitual for her to do something coming from nowhere without a warning sign. Ascending that she was there and how he was clenching her hand as tightly as he unknowingly could wield. 

"Ah?" Magoroku nervously laughed, "R-right! I'm sorry, Sophia!" 

She didn't bother to respond to him, her expression void of any emotions but she felt his hand 

The tan-haired shifting on his seat, causing the other male to bite back his actions, nearly dropping his tool on the floor above them. Not long before he had promptly groaned furiously, negligibly forfeiting his composure, "Ugh, don't move, Magoroku-chan. You're going to mess it all up."

"Yikes…!" 

The tan-haired was perceiving an overabundance of humiliation for rendering that negligence. Then spectacles restrained darting traversed the apartment, stumbling and stammering, aspiring to attain the intelligence. The tan-haired's determination was twirling, submerged with troublesome ruminations. His subconscious was swirling, it kept rotating. His solicitudes disseminated. 

The brunette persisted incomparably exceedingly niggardly for his satisfaction. Maybe he was able to view his diminutive flushed wounds, his blemishes? Trepidation satisfied his essence with apprehension as his subconscious spiraled with unanswered worries. How would he even react if you saw them? Would Davide bring that up? As Davide descended hushed but was attending at him with those humble black perceptions, eyebrows teasingly exalted. His blonde blows signified perpetually accordingly describing and appointed with sentiments. However, there were no statements or objections that were obtained for the tan-haired, no endeavors to push his grip away. 

A sensation arose, hastening to his jowls, springing in the dimness, tinting with a crimson. Performing the utmost to possess behind the burning sensation coursing through him. Withdrawing to permit it to designate, delivering another mentality for Davide to tantalize him. His navy eyes involuntarily elongated composition. Feeling the male's body heat close to his, practically draping his body on his. Magoroku felt his chest flowing with emotions as his heart was pounding heavily inside.

"You better not get that stuff in my eyes, Davide!" 

"Or what?" 

He keened beneath his puff, "No affection a whole week, and that means no kisses, hugs, and anything else!"

"You can't do that to me!" 

"I can and I will!" 

Grumbling something under his breath that Magoroku was unable to hear, ultimately inherent to the tan-haired. But given his unforeseen fluctuation in attitude, the former Student Council President appropriated he was uttering some form of blasphemy or jab being hurled at him but thinking it was a better idea to ignore those grumbling as Davide was still applying the pink eye shadow on his lids. Feeling the brush as it was being lightly pressed down against his skin. His actions weren't at all forceful and it seems that Davide knew fully well what he was doing which made the tan-haired Feel more at ease. The said brushing was tickling his skin. 

He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated today, suffocated by his humiliation. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest caution enlightened now was enduring someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. 

His activities appear accordingly spotless, not a speck of indivisible particles had leaked out of the declared case as he was commanding an unvarying velocity. Magoroku’s eyelids stayed shut but he maintained inappreciably swaying from his situation. 

He had obtained a conspicuous neat consistently through his experienced manipulative nature and designating a consequential but questionably from his destructions as a human; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

The scheme of her scintillating sky-blue coded orbs that cracked professedly at the emptiness, moderately frequently. Whence she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

He could sense that sarcastic essence strapped inexplicably within the dough of emotions trickling beneath the cracks of her communication when she meant articulating before him. However, you always sideways glance towards the female, observing as she scarcely twitches or relocates. It was disturbing to him how she behaved like this. His remembrance was fleeting with solicitudes. But it’s not like you’ll function more genuine then she was. Lips didn’t twitch and she arranged, determined by her decision any of her solicitudes but apprehending sufficiently commendable what may be thinking in that little stoic head of hers. Being fully aware that she was perhaps hurling lunges at him from beneath that lacking appearance.

By now, both of his eyelids were fully covered in the pinkish tone. Placing the blush back in the rightful compartment before shifting backward, his body heat always moving. The case clicking close, the click filling up the room, "Done~! You can open up your eyes now." 

Magoroku bobbed, eyes unhurriedly fluttering open, exposing his navy coded orifices once more. 

"Oh! Sophia, dear, can you please get a mirror?" 

Sophia let out an annoyed sigh but made no protest against him, nodding her head, "Da." 

Belatedly, subletting terminated beneath his hand. Sensing her temperature neglecting him for an insignificant consequence as his hand became cold. Who knows the self-proclaimed goddess of ice denoted remarkably empathetic and regularly had a distinct varnished hand for hand-holding. The heelpieces of her gaits as her body hindered swaying. The amplification of her heels kissing the payment was suddenly ringing through his ears getting further away from him.

She shuffled away for a moment, particularly reappearing presently with a peduncle of the speculum residence in her hands, delivering the instrument above toward her tan-haired. The edge of his lips soaked to a melodious simper, "Thanks, Sophia!" As he elevated his guidance, clutching the stem of the hedge. Once the female felt he had a reliable grasp on the stem she permits to operate and he had drawn the matter closer towards his architecture.

"So, do you like it, Magoroku-chan!?"

Nodding his head proudly in agreement, "Of course!" His navy eyes landed on the mirror in front of him, "I look great as always! I knew the pink would match my brilliant completion!"

Magoroku kept flexing and being as egotistical as always and Sophia merely stood there being annoyed that she was wasting time.

_'Hm… maybe this wasn't all that bad. We can do this as a hobby… for example, we could try different colors and pallets and accessories."_

Licking his lips as his eyes narrow with pleasure and malicious intentions from his thoughts, "Hey, Ice Queen~!" He started to mockingly call for her, With a scanty admission, she swayed her peak and wordlessly her head turned to contemplate at him, "Thought I forgot about you, huh?" His statements elicit her entire expression ceased up grimacing at him as wretched scrutiny overwriting her expression, comprehending adequately what he'd anticipated, "It's your turn~!"


End file.
